


Hopeful In The Dark

by TiffanyJayyVanity



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyJayyVanity/pseuds/TiffanyJayyVanity
Summary: Lunaria Dilhay is a very compassionate, though sometimes lazy, Jedi-in-training. Padawan to Kit Fisto she learns of the sacrifices one must make to abide by the Jedi Code. This story touches on her past, her times in the Clone Wars, her love and friendships, and her eventual suffering. "Even in a Galaxy corrupted by war and hate, its good to remain hopeful, right?"





	1. A Princess to A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and say some of my knowledge of the SW universe may be wrong, so if I fucked up just let me know.

Kit Fisto stepped off the starship, inhaling the fresh air of Alderaan as he did. The planet was indeed beautiful, and he wish he could visit it more often, but the life of a Jedi would simply not allow it. This fact did not bother Kit, it was something he had come to terms with as many other Jedi had, and the older he got the more he accepted the strict rules that had been laid upon him. Though the life of a Jedi was harsh and demanding, it was also very rewarding and he would not give it up for anything. He suppose that on his next meditation retreat he could come back to the beautiful planet, but for now he was here for strictly business.   
He had been sent from the Jedi temple to retrieve two younglings to begin their training, though he had a feeling he would only be leaving with one. The younglings in question were the heirs to the Dilhay Clan, an old tribe that resided on Alderaan. Even though Alderaan was a monarch planet the Dilhay Clan had lived there for generations among generations under their own laws, and from what Kit had been told the Alderaanians allowed this. It made sense considering the Alderaanians were a peaceful people. As far as he could tell the Dilahy Clan stayed secluded in the forests of Alderaan and were rather difficult to find; if it hadn’t been for the mother of the children reaching out to the Jedi these younglings would have never been found. 

Also from what he had been told, however, the mother was not willing to give up both of her children. In reality she was reluctant to give up even one, and demanded to speak with the Jedi before she sent her child away. Kit imagined it made sense for it to be hard decisions. It was known that once you sent your child to train at the Temple it was likely you would never see them again. Kit supposed it was generous of the woman to even consider it and wanted to make sure she felt as comfortable with her decision as possible.   
As he tracked through the thick forest he began to notice signs of civilization and mused he was going the right way. He could smell smoke, most likely from small fires, and hear small chatter in the distance in a language he did not understand. Following the sound he soon found himself in a small village, much to his surprise. The buildings were well crafted, more than he had originally thought they would be, and smoke bellowed out the top of a select few. Kit mused that these were probably butcher and smoke houses, and it was more than likely the people of this Clan were dependent on one another as most Clans were. Kit then noticed that massive building in the foreground, that must have been where his younglings were.

His sudden appearance did not go unnoticed, however, and he found many pairs of human eyes trained on him; he recognized them to be of a human race known as Asian, but he wasn’t sure which one. It was possible he was the first alien they had ever seen since it appeared star travel was not apart of their culture. He did not let this deter him though and put on a smile, speaking loudly enough so those within range could hear him clearly, 

“Hello! I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto, I have come at the request Agala Dilhay. Do you know where I may find her?” It appeared that they did not understand his words and murmured among each other, confused and worried about his intent. Kit wondered why the Council did not send a translator droid with him, but then remembered they seemed doubtful Agala would hand her children over to begin with. Just as he was trying to think of another way of communication he noticed a small girl, no older than ten years old, approaching him. From her attire Kit assumed she was a servant girl, perhaps for Agala. She stopped in front of him and tilted her head back to look at him, an action Kit found rather amusing and he squatted down to her level so she would not have to strain her neck.

“You Mr. Fisto?” When she spoke Kit could tell she was not too familiar with the language, it sounded odd and broken, but he understood her nonetheless and gave her a small smile. 

“Yes I am. Has your Master sent you?” The girl paused then nodded, though she only understood part of the question. 

“I will take you to Her Majesty Dilhay now.” Kit nodded and stood up, allowing the young girl to gently grab his sleeve and lead him through the crowd of people. Honestly, Kit was relieved to have been found by the child. Even though he knew Agala and her children resided at the huge building he was being led towards he also knew that the place was probably guarded. The little girl has referred to her as ‘Majesty’, so even if Agala was not the Queen of this planet, she was definitely the Queen to these people.   
As the two reached the wide entry way Kit saw he had been correct, and there were indeed multiple guards posted at the entrance. At first when they saw Kit they tensed up, but immediately relaxed when they saw the little girl as well. She stopped in front of them and bowed as one spoke to her in their strange language. They conversed for a moment before the guards stepped aside and allowed them through. The inside of the apparent palace looked even more lavish than the outside and was constructed as beautifully as the Jedi Temple. 

As the girl led him through the main hall he wondered how a Clan who kept to themselves and didn’t travel had the ability and resources to build such an elaborate palace, and had the knowledge to know of Jedi or even speak English. He was broken from these thoughts as the little girl stopped at another large door and let go of his sleeve to point at the door as she looked back at him, 

“Her Majesty resides here. Be respectful. Answer her questions. I must go.” Kit nodded and after a small pause patted the child on the head. 

“I understand. Thank you for your help, young one.” The girl seemed surprised but then gave him a shy smile and a giggle before running off. Kit smiled as he watched her run down the hall before taking a moment to prepare himself and opening the door. It opened with a loud creaking sound and before Kit could even step in heard the distinctive laughter from children and upon entering he was greeted by the sight of two twin girls playing. They looked to be about four or five years old and were dressed rather nicely. Both wore flowing red dresses with long sleeves that went past their hands; one had her hair neatly cut with the ends of her hair curling up her face, the other one’s hair was long and messy, obstructing a little bit of her face. The most distinctive feature, however, was that both had greenish blue eyes. As far as Kit knew that was not a common color for Asians to have.

The room itself was big, and if Kit had to guess was a tea room considering the table in the middle and the open balcony ahead of him. On the balcony lounged a woman with her back to him, a woman he assumed to Agala Dilhay. Her hair was long and laid all around her and from what he could see she also wore a red dress similar to the younglings. Before he could even announce his presence one of the girls - the messy one - noticed him, and stopped what she was doing to run up to him. 

She observed him for a moment before giving him a wide grin and waving, attempting to speak to him in her odd language. From the tone of her voice Kit could tell she was excited, her sister, however, stood back shyly. Hearing her daughter’s voice Agala turned her head to look in their direction and upon seeing Kit she stood up, also speaking in her native language. Kit was about to inform her that he didn’t understand but then realize she was talking to her daughter, who pouted and backed away from the Jedi. Agala approached Kit, motioning for him to sit at the table. 

“Welcome Mr. Fisto, I have been waiting for you. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss.” Kit noticed she also had the heavy accent her servant did, but she didn’t seem to have any problem speaking to him. Kit smiled and sat crossed legged on the floor as she requested. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, Ms. Dilhay. Your village is deep within the forest, I had a little trouble finding a place to land.” She sat across from him and Kit noticed that she had brown eyes. That meant the girls must have took after their father.

“I understand and apologize. We like our privacy, obviously, and don’t like to be bothered. My ancestors built this village a long time ago, long before the galaxy was riddled with war and Jedi were actually peacekeepers.” Kit was surprised and Agala did not fail to notice, smirking before continuing. “We may be distance and out of touch with the galaxy but we are not uninformed. We do like our privacy but that does not mean we are cut off. Other than our history logs some of my people do travel into cities from time to time. Not many of us can speak your language, but my father always made sure I was properly educated, as I have done with my children.” 

“I see…I must say, Ms. Dilahy, that I am impressed with your village. Your ancestors have done a wonderful job, and I only imagine your leadership has improved it.” Agala laughed and brought her hand to her mouth,

“I see you’re a charmer, Mr. Fisto, but there is no need to flatter me. I simply want to make sure my people remain at peace and happy. Would you like something to drink?” Kit shook his head, a smile on his face. He had to admit he felt way less nervous than he did before. Agala did not seem nearly as tyrannical or cold as the Council had made her out to be. She seemed rather reasonable in his opinion, perhaps he could convince her,

“I thank you, but I think its best to move onto business for now. I can sense your worry and would like to ease your mind. You said your children were Force sensitive, but why wait so long to contact the Temple?” Agala went silent and avoided his eyes for a moment, 

“Because as their mother I was concerned; Jedi these days are not like what they use to be. They could be killed before they even finish their training. Not only that but I was also concerned for my people. I have to have an heir, and its no longer possible for me to have another child.” Kit was confused before he sensed her sudden depression and realizing that her husband must have been dead. 

“I am sorry, Ms. Dilhay. May I ask how many years?” Agala was silent again for a few moments before answering,

“It happened before they were even born. Our marriage was short but fulfilling. He wasn’t even one of our’s, he was an Alderrian. I won’t go into details about him since there are more pressing issues here. My point, Mr. Fisto, is that if you can convince me I will allow you take one of my daughters to the Jedi Temple, but only one.” 

“I understand. I will agree with you that being a Jedi is far more dangerous than it use to be, but with the proper training one can handle themselves very well. I can sense the Force in both of your daughters, just as I can in you, and its strong. I believe either of them would serve well as a Jedi.” Agala smiled a little as she turned her head to look at her children, who had moved their game outside. Kit could still sense her worry but it was far less as strong as it was before. “You were an only child, correct? Is that why your parents never sent you to the Temple?” 

“Yes,” She turned back around to face him, “my father did not want anymore children. He believed that I would make a fine leader, so he never contacted the Jedi. Though to be honest I was never very good with the Force anyway.” Kit didn’t believe that statement but decided not to voice it, right now he was more interested in the girls. 

“May I test them? I would like to see how they have progressed on their own. Ideally they’re already too old, but if they’re strong enough they will be accepted.” Agala nodded before standing up and calling to her daughters. 

“Lunaria! Mei-Zhen! Come here please.” Both girls looked over before walking back in and standing obediently in front of their mother. “This is Master Fisto, from the Jedi Temple we talked about. Introduce yourselves like I taught you.” Both girls nodded and the one with curly hair stepped forward before bowing.

“Hello, Master Fisto, my name is Mei-Zhen. Its nice to meet you.” As she stood back up her sister stepped forward, seemingly a lot more excited, and spoke, 

“Hi! Its very nice to meet you! My name is Lunaria! Please consider me to become a Jedi, sir!” She saluted and playfully stuck her tongue out, prompting Agala to scold her in their native language. Kit on the other hand couldn’t help but laugh. He liked her energy and found her to be as adorable as she was amusing. 

“Its nice to meet you both as well. If it is ok with you both I’d like to test your ability.” Mei-Zhen shrugged while Lunaria nodded enthusiastically making Kit smile once again. Looking around he spotted a hand sized red ball and stood up to retrieve it. Once he did he walked back to the girls, Agala backing up to create some room for him, and he kneeled down in front of them. 

“If possible I would like to see if you can lift this with your special abilities. Mei-Zhen, would you like to go first?” Kit sat the ball on the floor and scooted back and the child nodded and shyly spoke,

“O-ok…” She looked down at the toy before taking a small breath in and closed her eyes, concentrating, and after a moment Kit could see the ball lifting off the ground ever so slightly. She was only able to lift as far as her knees and her hold on it was shaky but Kit was still impressed she was able to hold it for so long for being untrained. After a few more seconds she lost her grip and the ball fell to the ground, bouncing as it did. 

“You did well, youngling. Lunaria, would you like to try?”

“Yes sir!” Kit smiled and brought the toy over to her and sat it down before once again moving back. Lunaria closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out in concentration. A few moments passed and it seemed like she wasn’t going to be able to do it, much to Kit’s disappointment, but before he could say anything the toy was lifted off the ground.   
Kit expected it to go as far as Mei-Zhen’s did, but to his surprise it kept going up, almost past the youngling’s head. It looked like her grip on it was much more secure as well as it did not shake. She was also able to hold it for much longer and Kit couldn’t help the smile on his face. He could already see so much potential in her. She was the one he wanted. The one the Jedi needed. When she released her grip on the ball it bounced across the floor and Lunaria smiled at him, 

“Did I do ok?” 

“You most certainly did. I am very impressed.” He looked up Agala, “Both of your daughters are highly skilled. I will respect your decision, but I would like to take one of my choosing back with me for training. I swear to you I will take care of her for you, I will make sure she can take care of herself. I will not let any harm come her away.” Agala took a sharp breath in and closed her eyes, obviously thinking, as her two daughters looked up at her. After taking a moment she looked at Kit, 

“I will let her decide. Whichever one you want, ask her. If she chooses to go with you, then I will not argue.” Kit nodded, pleased with her decision, she truly wanted to make sure he daughter would end up where she wanted to be. He stood up and looked at the two girls; while Mei-Zhen was much more level headed her connection to the Force was much weaker than Lunaria’s. She would serve much better as a Queen than a Jedi. Kit approached Lunaria and once again knelt to her eye level. 

“Tell me young one, has your mother told you what a Jedi is?” Lunaria grinned and nodded,

“Uh-huh! She told me that Jedi are peacekeepers of the Galaxy that helps people in need and have powers normal people do not.” Kit nodded,

“That is correct. However, sometimes Jedi have to fight other people to keep the peace, and they have to train long before they can really be Jedi. Also, once they begin training they’re not allowed to see their families anymore. Are you sure you could do that?” Lunaria frowned a little and was quiet. Kit knew that it must have sounded scary to such a young girl and could sense doubt within her, but she eventually nodded,

“It sounds really lonely, but I would be ok because I would know that everything I was doing would be protecting them. Right?” Kit smiled and patted her head, 

“Yes you would. You would be protecting a lot of people.” Lunaria’s smile returned and Kit went on, “Then would agree to come to the Temple to train?” 

“Hm…yes I would.” Kit heard Agala make a small noise, obviously upset, but Lunaria turned around to face her. Though Kit couldn’t understand what the youngling said he saw it made her mother smile and she picked up the young girl to hold her. Mei-Zhen looked at her sister curiously, though she also seemed a little upset herself. Kit understood this and allowed them to have their moment. 

After all was said and done and Lunaria had packed a few of her items she and Kit stood at the front gates of the palace. Lunaria gave one final hug to her sister, both holding on tightly, before uttering a few last words to each other. Once they were finished Kit gently took the young girl’s hand and led her away. As they walked through the village the people parted out of the way, and bowed. They seemed to realize that their princess, for whatever reason, was not returning and it was then Kit fully realized how much this child meant to other people.

He looked down and saw that she was waving to the people as she passed them and smiled. He could already tell that by her compassion alone, she was going to make a remarkable Jedi.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunaria has a nightmare and soon finds herself lost within the Temple as well as realizing the sacrifice she had made.

Nights at the Jedi Temple were usually peaceful with most, if not all, Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings retired to their respective rooms to sleep or meditate. This left the Temple halls pretty barren minus the few occasional Jedi just returning from missions or those just taking late night strolls. It was definitely more rare to see a Padawan up, and even more rare to find a youngling up and about. Lunaria Dilhay, of course, would be that odd rarity. The small youngling tottered about one of the massive corridors that lied within the Temple, hopelessly trying to remembered if she had been there before.

Lunaria had been awoken from her sleep by an awful nightmare that had frightened her quite a bit, though she couldn’t remember much of it now, and had decided to leave the safety of her room to get her mind off it. Unfortunately the young girl had spaced out, something that seemed to get her in trouble a lot, and had gotten lost. Though the hallways were lit they were still a little dark and poor Lunaria felt herself becoming even more uncomfortable as time drug on. She still wasn’t use to the size of the temple, it was bigger than her old home, and she was actually beginning to feel rather homesick. 

It had been a month since Lunaria began her training here and up until now she had been fine with it. Even though the robes she was given were ugly compared to what she had become accustomed too she had to admit they were pretty comfy. Sure the food was more bland and smaller in portion size, but she considered herself lucky that she was able to have meals. The other younglings were nice and their friendly attitude had been helping her keep her mind off her sister, who had always been by her side. And yeah Master Yoda was strict with training but she knew it was for her benefit.

Yes, so far the youngling had been accepting of her new life, but after her nightmare and now being lost she was finally realizing how much she missed home. She was beginning to long for her mother’s comforting embraced and for her sister’s presence. She missed the people of her village too, they had always been so kind to her. She even missed her handmaiden, who had only been a few years older than her; she was fun to play with sometimes. Not to mention now that she was living in the middle of a massive city she was definitely missing the beautiful forest that had surrounded her village.

With all these thoughts in her head she felt herself began to tear up and felt a little ashamed of herself. She had chosen to come here and it would be wrong of her to cry now. She had promised her Mom and sister that she would become a great Jedi. She was going to help people and do good things for the galaxy. Even though she told herself this and tried to be mature Lunaria was still a five year old little girl, and soon she just sat down in the floor and cried. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms, tears sliding down her cheeks. Lunaria wasn’t an obnoxious crier, the most one would hear was her small sniffles and if she was really upset a whimper or two, which is what she was doing right now. The fact that she was crying only upset her more; Jedi were too brave to cry. Lunaria stayed like that for awhile, guessing she would have to wait until morning until someone found her. She would probably get in trouble and the thought only made her squirm.

Suddenly Lunaria actually heard someone approaching and somehow squeezed her body closer together, dreading the lecture she would surely get. Even though the Jedi she had met were really nice they were also super strict…Lunaria heard the footsteps pause down the hall before picking back up at a slightly quicker pace and assumed they had finally noticed her small curled up form. They stopped in front of her and she heard a familiar voice speak,

“Well well, what are doing all the way up here, little one?” Lifting her head Lunaria recognized the alien Jedi who she had first met at her home, Kit Fisto. She had not seem him since he had brought her to the temple, and had to admit she was comforted by his presence now. She sniffed back her remaining tears and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, 

“Hi Master Fisto…I’m sorry.” The Jedi Master smiled gently at her before sitting down in front of her, 

“There’s no need to apologize, but do you care to explain why you are away from the Younglings’ quarters so late? And what has made you so upset?” Lunaria looked away, a little shy all of a sudden. She didn’t want to look weak in front of her superior, especially the one who had high hopes for her. Eventually she grabbed some of her hair and pulled it in front of her face, mumbling as she spoke,

“I had a bad dream…And then I got lost.” Kit had barely heard her, but once he processed what she had said laughed a little and gently pulled her hair away from her face. 

“Is that so? I sense you’re embarrassed, little one. Its nothing to be ashamed about.” Lunaria pouted and crossed her arms,

“But Jedi are suppose to be tough and cool!” 

“Oh really? Let me tell you a secret, Lunaria, even Jedi have fears.” Lunaria’s eyes widen and she stared at Kit in disbelief. Kit apparently found her expression funny as he laughed again and went on, “It’s true. We may be peacekeepers, and its important to not let our emotions interfere with what we do, but all Jedi have fears, hopes, sometimes even anger. Its not shameful to have these feelings, but we must learn to control them.” 

Lunaria thought carefully about what he said, feeling a little better, but still frowned, a question on her mind, “Master Fisto, why is it that Jedi can’t see their families? Why can’t they have families? Family is important.” 

Kit hesitated and Lunaria saw he was trying to think of a proper explanation. After a moment he let out a small sigh but still smile at her. “Well, Lunaria, it may be something you understand more when you’re older. I know its hard for a child to leave home like you did, and I’m proud of how you have handled it so far. However there are reasons the Jedi Code forbids attachments, it could lead to disaster.” 

“But how?” Kit paused for a few moments and Lunaria was beginning to think she wasn’t going to get an answer. After a moment, though, he tried to explain in more detail,

“Ok…Imagine the most powerful Jedi you can. Imagine they fall in love, or they have a strong attachment to someone they care about. If something were to happen to that person it could stray the Jedi to the dark side. That Jedi could hurt people. We were given a gift, Lunaria, but that gift can bring great harm to the people we want to protect if we allow our emotions to control our power.” Lunaria puffed her cheeks out, still not really understanding but decided it was the best she was going to get and nodded. Kit smirked and shook his head, “You’re still confused. Its ok, as I said you will understand more when you are older. For now though, I believe your late night excursion should come to an end.” 

Kit stood up and gently picked up the youngling, who giggled as she was lifted high in the air. She really liked being picked up, it was fun! Kit smiled and sat her on his shoulders, Lunaria holding into his robe for support. “Its time for you to go back to bed. Training won’t be easy without proper sleep.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Its ok, just try not to make it a habit. Not all of your Masters would be so understanding.” Lunaria stuck out her tongue as she puffed out her chest,

“They don’t scare me!”

“Really? Not even mean old Master Windu?” Kit teased and Lunaria paused before shaking her head,

“Nope!”

“I can sense your deceit.” Lunaria whined a little, annoyed she had been caught,

“No fair! When do I get to do the cool sensey stuff?” 

“In due time.” The rest of the walk back had been relatively quiet, with only Lunaria’s random humming feeling the void between them. Kit didn’t mind it, he found it a little cute, and it was when he felt her grip on him loosen and her body slouch forward a little did he know she had fallen back asleep. Lifting her off his shoulders he held her in his arms carefully, her head resting against his chest, and it wasn’t until he had made his way back to her room and tucked her in bed did he let go. Before he stood up, however, he reached down and rubbed her head. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of Jedi she would grow into.


	3. The Chosen One Meets The Prodigy

It had only been a year since little Lunaria Dilhay had been taken to the Jedi Temple for her training, and she was quite happy with her progress. It seemed her strength with the Force was only becoming stronger as her training went on. Master Yoda had called her prodigy, what that meant Lunaria wasn’t sure, but she decided to take it as a compliment. Even Master Windu had praised her after observing one of her classes! Now that was a compliment. 

Lunaria wondered how long she would have to wait before she could become a Padawan. She hoped it wouldn’t take too much longer, she was excited to get out there and kick some butt! Then again Master Fisto had told her that they were suppose to be peacekeepers, so she probably wouldn’t do much fighting. That was ok though, she looked forward to the day she could stand by her masters and call herself a Jedi. Then she would visit home and let her mother know she had brought honor to her clan’s name!

Lunaria was also thankful that she had been able to make friends at the Temple as well. It made her feel a little less lonely. The first friend she had made was Cetsira, a blue Twi’lek with a nasty temper and a cocky attitude. Master Yoda was always scolding him on his temper tantrums, something the rest of the class thought was hilarious. Lunaria felt bad for him, however, and tried to reach out to him.  
Their first meeting was a little bumpy, with Cetsira making it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. After gentle persistence, however, he finally gave in. Kinda. He had began to refer to the girl as his rival, and was always making promises that he would surpass her. Lunaria didn’t mind though, she was glad that he finally had someone to talk too and hang out with during their little free time.

Saying Cetsira was her first friend, however, may not be true. If Lunaria had to chose who her first friend was, it would probably be Master Fisto. Due to his extremely kind nature Lunaria had been stuck on the Jedi, and loved when she had his attention. She remembered all the times he had comforted her, including that night she had gotten lost, and knew that Master Fisto was a super nice man. She wish she could see him more though, he was always off doing a mission, training his own Padawan, or doing stuff for the Jedi Council. 

Although it disappointed her that she didn’t get to see the Jedi often she was still pleased whenever she did see him. He helped her meditate, train, and sometimes just play with her. Last time she had ran into him he had even snuck her some candy! He had made her promise not to tell, or they both could be in trouble. Lunaria had never had a father before, but she supposed this is what they were like. 

As she pondered this she didn’t hear Cetsira saying her name, and paid him no mind until he had jabbed her in the ribs. She let out a small cry of pain and rubbed the spot tenderly, sitting down the food she had been eating. 

“Owwww,” She whined, “what was that for?” Cetsira only rolled his eyes and went back to picking grass off the ground, ignoring his own food. It was lunchtime for all the younglings, and since today was so beautiful Master Yoda was allowing them all to eat in the garden. The spot Lunaria had chosen to eat was not far off from the rest of her class, but was surrounded by the most beautiful white flowers she had ever seen. Cetsira threw a handful of grass at her,

“Its not my fault you’re so spacey. I was talking to you, you know. Geez I don’t even know why I bother.” He crossed his arms and Lunaria couldn’t help but laugh as she picked blades of grass out of her long hair,

“Sorry! I was thinking ‘bout stuff. I’m listening now though if you want to try again.” Cetsira glanced at her before sighing heavily,

“Fine, but only because I’m bored.” He stopped his assault on the grass and Lunaria saw that the spot was nothing more than a dirt patch now. She was amazed by how soft the dirt looked and was almost tempted to reach over and touch it, but she instead forced herself to listen to her friend’s words. 

“Have you heard about the new kid?” Lunaria tilted her head, thinking, but eventually shook her head no. Cetsira nodded, pleased he knew something she did not, “Figures. You’re always spaced out in that dumb head of yours. I can’t believe Master Yoda would call you a prodigy when you’re like that.” 

Lunaria shrugged, “I don’t even know what that is anyway.”

“Are you serious? Blast! You’re so stupid too!” Lunaria only giggled more at this and Cetsira rolled his eyes again, “Anyway, I don’t think they’ll be calling you that for long.”

“Whys that?”

“’Cause that new kid. I heard that they found him on some backwards desert planet, but apparently he’s strong. Way stronger than you.” Lunaria raised her eyebrows, looking interested,

“Really?”

“Ya. In fact he blew up an entire control ship, by himself!” Lunaria’s eyes widened, and she jumped up as she became more excited,

“Woah cool! Is he going to be in our class?” Cetsira grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her back down,

“SH! Seriously? You should be mad, not happy!”

“Huh, why?” 

“Cause hes better than you! Doesn’t it make you angry? You’re not the best here anymore!” Lunaria shrugged, personally she didn’t care if she was the best or not. She didn’t come here to compete, she came here to become a Jedi. As long as she succeeded she didn’t care if there were people better than her. Cetsira glared at her and crossed his arms,

“Well I don’t like him. Not only do have you to worry about now, but now I have this kid to beat too!…And to answer your question, no, he’s not going to be with us. He’s so good he’s already became a Padawan.” 

“Whaaaaa?” Ok, now Lunaria was a little jealous, but she was more disappointed than anything else. She really wanted to meet him…She pulled her knees up to her chest and pouted, “Who’s his master?”

“Obi-Wan.” Lunaria looked over at Cetsira, confused,

“But he’s just a Padawan himself. Padawan’s can’t train Padawans.”

“Obi-Wan isn’t a Padawan anymore. His master died and I guess they decided he was ready to be a Jedi Knight.” Lunaria frowned and looked down,

“Oh…Master Jinn died then?” Even though Lunaria didn’t know Master Jinn very well, he had always been very kind to her; so had Obi-Wan. She felt a little upset knowing he had passed and was sure Obi-Wan was even more upset. Cetsira seemed to sense her sudden mood change, not only because of his force sensitivty but also because it everyone knew what a sensitive topic death was to the young girl. He tensed a bit and began to stutter,

“H-Hey! Stop that! You know that Jedi Knights come and go, they’re not invincible! Besides…Master Jinn died a true hero. Thats how I want to go out and I don’t want no little girls crying over it, so I’m sure he doesn’t either.” He shook Lunaria’s shoulder a bit and while she appreciated him trying, she was still stuck her in sad mood. After a moment Cetsira groaned,

“Would meeting the kid make ya feel better?” Lunaria looked up at him,

“Huh?” 

“He’s probably eating or training with Obi-Wan, you should go find him so I don’t have to sit here and watch you be a little crybaby.”

“I am not a crybaby! Besides, you know we’re not allowed to wander off, not even now. I’ll get in trouble if I leave.”

“Then I’ll give you a reason to leave.” Before Lunaria could ask what he meant Cetsira picked up her unfinished lunch and dumped it over her head. Lunaria sat there confused as she felt the Xizor Salad slide down her hair and face, feeling a bit of it soak through her tunic. She looked up at Cetsira with a pouty expression and the boy face palmed,

“Do I have to do everything? Fine,” He took a breath before practically yelling at the girl, drawing the attention of everyone in the area, “Ugh I sweat you’re so stupid sometimes! Who do you even think you are? Besides a joke!” Lunaria was beginning to get the idea of what he was doing, otherwise she might have broken into tears. Before Cetsira could continue his verbal assault one of the other younglings, a human girl named Alluria, had brought Maser Yoda over. Needless to say the old Jedi was not happy.

“Cetsira the meaning of this, What is?” Lunaria could swear she saw a little bit of fear in the boy’s eye, but he simply shrugged and rested his arms behind his head,

“Someone had to tell her shes not that great. She was being a brat.”

“Doubt that, I do. To the refresher to clean up, Alluria take Lunaria.” 

“Yes sir!” Alluria saluted and Lunaria stood up, stumbling over her words,

“N-no! Thank you Master, Alluria, but I promise I’ll be fine on my own.” Master Yoda shook his head, 

“Nonsense. In groups, it’s better to go.” He turned his attention back to Cetsira, “Discuss your behavior, we will. This way, come.” 

As Master Yoda drug Cetsira away the boy looked over his shoulder, mouthing that Lunaria owed him. It was then that Alluria took Lunaria’s hand in hers and smiled. Alluria had always been friendly towards Lunaria, even though the two rarely talked. Lunaria always found her to be quite pretty as well, with dark skin, chocolate eyes, and a head full of curls. After leading her out of the garden Alluria spoke,

“You really don’t get mad easily, huh?” Lunaria shrugged,

“I guess not, but I really don’t see a reason to get mad.”

“Really? I’d be super mad if someone treated me like Cetsira treats you. I guess its just how he shows his feelings though.” Lunaria tilted her head, confused at what she meant but shook it off, 

“Um, Alluria? I actually don’t need to go to the refresher…”

“What?” She looked back at Lunaria, shocked, “But you’re a mess! You should get cleaned up before class starts again.”

“I-I know, and I will, its just…” Lunaria stopped before shifting on her feet, wondering if she should tell the truth or not. Alluria seemed like a nice person, and Lunaria didn’t think she was a tattle tell, but she knew she was breaking the rules and felt…wrong. “I think Cetsira did that so I could go somewhere else…He’s getting scolded right now because of it, and I would feel bad if it was for nothing.”   
Alluria seemed intrigued for a moment and the hesitated, worrying Lunaria a bit. Finally she grabbed Lunaria’s other hand in hers and smile, 

“Well, I guess if its that important, ok! Meet me in the refresher when you’re done and we’ll clean you up. Ok?” Lunaria was taken aback but then smiled as well and nodded, 

“Ok!” After the two parted ways Lunaria realized she still wasn’t sure where the boy, who’s name she had yet to learn, was. Cetsira had given her two good places to look, so she suppose she’d start there. Then again she was pressed for time and there were so many different training rooms. Lunaria bit her lip in thought. If he was around her age the it was possible he would be using one of the youngling training rooms, despite being a Padawan. There was about five of those, and luckily most were nearby. 

Lunaria grinned and went on her way. She knew the layout of the temple way better than she did a year ago and had no trouble finding the necessary rooms. It wasn’t until her fourth try did she finally find one occupied, and felt her excitement grow when she saw Obi-Wan to be one of them, and a young boy she did not recognize to be the other. Upon a closer look Lunaria noticed he was probably a few years older than her, but not many. They both were eating lunch as well. 

Lunaria was about to go in and introduce herself but then stopped. What was she suppose to say? Obi-Wan would surely scold her for wandering about, and she looked a mess! Perhaps she should have cleaned up after all. Because of this Lunaria stood there pouting; this wasn’t a very good plan at all.

Obi-wan must have sensed her presence, however, because it wasn’t long until he spoke to her, not even looking up from his food, “Youngling, have you gotten lost again?” 

Lunaria blushed a bit, it seemed ever since she had gotten lost the first time all the Jedi knew about it. It was slightly embarrassing. At this point she even had the boy’s attention and quickly shook her head, “N-no! I was just…I was actually looking for you Ob-, I mean, Master Kenobi.”

“Oh? How may I assist you?” He finally looked over at her, looking stunned at her appearance before a grin spread across his face, “Are you sure you didn’t get lost on your way to the refresher?” 

Lunaria felt the blush on her face grown and stuck her tongue out as the older Jedi chuckled a little, “You’re so mean!” 

“Alright, Lunaria, I apologize,” Even as he said this though he laughed, “why don’t you come sit down? I would like to introduce you to my Padawan anyway.”

For a moment Lunaria had forgotten why she had sought out Master Kenobi in the first place, but after hearing his invitation Lunaria grinned and wasted no time walking in and sitting beside them both, creating a semi-circle. Obi-Wan began to pick bits of food out of her hair as she spoke,

“Lunaria, this is Anakin. Anakin, this is Lunaria. Shes training to become a Padawan at the moment.” Lunaria smiled at the boy, Anakin, and held up a hand,   
“Hi! Its nice to meet you!” Anakin smiled back at her and took her hand, not seeming to mind the food, 

“Nice to meet ya too. So you’re not a Padawan?” Lunaria shook her head,

“Nope! I’m justa kid. I’m surprised you’re a Padawan! Thats so cool!” Anakin looked at his master, confused, so he explained,

“You were lucky enough to skip this step, but Younglings like Lunaria must train for years, and then pass the Trials before being allowed to train as a Padawan.” Lunaria nodded as if to confirm what her Senior said. 

“Why did they let me become a Padawan then?” Before Obi-Wan could answer, Lunaria did, jumping back up on her feet,

“Um, because you blew up a control ship! None of us could ever do that! Its amazing!” She couldn’t help the awe that was in her voice, and Obi-Wan looked rather amused, then sat a hand on her shoulder, 

“Take pride in praise coming from this one. Little Luna is also very skilled in the Force. For awhile the Council thought she was going to be The Chose One.” Lunaria looked over at him, pursing her lips, 

“Whats that?” 

“The one who will bring balance to the Force. You needed worry much, young one, the pressure is not yours to bear anymore. It seems it has moved on to Anakin.” Lunaria gasped and looked back over at Anakin, who seemed slightly embarrassed. Anakin was the Chosen One? Even though she wasn’t sure what that was it sounded important. Lunaria clasped her hands behind her back and bowed, 

“Well then, Anakin, I will be proud to serve by your side as a Jedi Knight! May the Force guide us in our training!” Anakin seemed taken aback for a second before smirking and getting up himself, laying a hand down on her shoulder,

“I think with both of us, the galaxy will be in good hands!” Lunaria felt pride well up in her chest and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile as he witness what he was sure was going to be a lifelong friendship.


End file.
